Plans Badly Executed
Plans Badly Executed is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-third case of the game. It is the fifty-third and penultimate case of Rosenoque and also the seventh case in Ivory Peaks. Plot Days after Major was nearly killed by an unknown shooter, the player and Leigh were called to the oldest region of Ivory Peaks only to find escaped convict and Major’s father Francisco Redmoon dead inside the guillotine. They first suspected Major Lucas after they found out that Francisco was the one who had tried to kill him. Major had not regretted telling them that he hated his father for killing his mother and ruining his life, causing him to want him dead. They also suspected inventor Olivier Hunt after it was discovered that the victim had tried to make him stay away from his family due to him being gay or he would kill his apprentice. They also suspected the victim’s lawyer Marcus Wellington who was highly suspected of being part of the Gaulstone’s cult and Summer’s father Ezekiel Murphy who explained that what Francisco did to Major was horrifying and that a man like that shouldn’t be alive. Later, wanting to help his team members, Major gave the keys to his father’s office in their house. There, the duo found clues to add therapist Amber Turner who explained that Francisco’s mental health results were highly disturbing but she believed it was due to stress as well as hunter Jonathan Wolfstein who said that he didn’t knew the victim but the duo found evidence that Francisco had protected him in a murder case, causing him to be found innocent. As Leigh and the player were explaining their findings to the chief, Summer came to them saying that someone had tried to break in the Redmoons’ household where it was discovered to be Marcus Wellington. After finding enough motives and evidence, the team arrested Amber for the murder. Upon arrest, Amber refused to admit to the murder but she started crying after being presented with the evidence. She explained that she thought that Francisco needed therapeutic help and not prison. When she found him in the ancient Ivory Square, she tried to calm him down. Unfortunately, Francisco tried to rape and kill her. Realizing her lack of choices, she decided that the only way to save herself was to kill him. She then forced him into the guillotine and released the rope, the blade killing Francisco. Amber Turner was sentenced to 35 years in prison with a chance of parole in 20. After the trial, Major said that they should complete the recruitment for the task force. As Summer was severely poisoned and therefore not the traitor, they recruited her as the archivist of the task force. They then went to the Redmoons’ household and recovered Major’s files on who would cover the technology part in the task force. They sent it to Summer, who said they should recruit Olivier and Jack. They went to ask the mechanic duo about joining the task force and they both accepted. Meanwhile, Leigh asked the player to join her at the lawyer headquarters as she was sure that Marcus Wellington had something to hide. There, they found his laptop that, after Jordan’s analysis, revealed that Marcus had plans for the Gaulstone Cult, meaning he was part of it. Before the duo could go to arrest the lawyer, Jordan also said that he found rumors that Marcus Wellington was responsible for at least 5 of the murders of the cult. The duo went to find the bodies with the help from Ethan and found them before they went to confront him. As they had plenty of evidence, they arrested him for being part of a criminal organization, tampering with the evidence of a police investigation and the murder of 5 innocents. After all of the case’s events, Major and the player waited for the right moment to strike at the mastermind’s plans’ but they soon would realize that it was too late before they even saw it. Summary Victim *'Francisco Redmoon' (found murdered inside the guillotine) Murder Weapon *'Guillotine' Killer *'Amber Turner' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect drinks Frosty slushies Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect drinks Frosty slushies Appearance *The suspect has a mosquito bite Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect drinks Frosty slushies Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect drinks Frosty slushies Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect drinks Frosty slushies Appearance *The suspect has a mosquito bite Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect drinks Frosty slushies Appearance *The suspect has a mosquito bite Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats spaghetti. *The killer drinks Frosty slushies. *The killer has a mosquito bite. *The killer has O- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ancient Ivory Square. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Guillotine Rope, Tool Box; New Suspect: Major Lucas) *Inform Major Lucas about the murder of his father. *Examine Tool Box. (Result: Wrench; New Suspect: Olivier Hunt) *Ask Olivier Hunt about if he saw Francisco’s murder. (New Crime Scene: Lawyer Headquarters) *Investigate Lawyer Headquarters. (Result: Damaged Photo Frame, Locked Safe) *Examine Damaged Photo Frame. (Result: Man Identified: New Suspect: Marcus Wellington) *Ask Marcus Wellington about how he knew the victim. *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Law Files) *Analyze Law Files. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Ezekiel Murphy) *Talk to Ezekiel Murphy about the death of his former lawyer. *Examine Guillotine Rope. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spaghetti) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Francisco’s Office. (Clues: Clipboard, Francisco’s Possessions, Bullet Cartridge) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Psychological Notes; New Suspect: Amber Turner) *Talk to Amber Turner about her psychology appointments with the Redmoons. (Attribute: Amber is right-handed) *Analyze Bullet Cartridge. (06:00:00) *Inform Major Lucas that his father was the one who tried to kill him. (Attribute: Major eats spaghetti) *Examine Francisco’s Possessions. (Result: Torn Tie) *Analyze Torn Tie. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Frosty slushies, Major drinks Frosty slushies; New Crime Scene: Guillotine Stage) *Investigate Guillotine Stage. (Clues: Torn Photo, KnifeHandle, Locked Tube) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Threatening Message) *Ask Olivier Hunt about the photo. (Attribute: Olivier eats spaghetti, drinks Frosty slushies and is right-handed) *Examine Knife’s Handle. (Result: J Wolfstein; New Suspect: Jonathan Wolfstein) *Talk to Jonathan Wolfstein about the murder. (Attribute: Jonathan is right-handed) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Defaced Newspapers) *Analyze Defaced Newspapers. (09:00:00) *Make Ezekiel Murphy explain the defaced newspapers. (Attribute: Ezekiel drinks Frosty slushies, eats spaghetti and is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Arrest Marcus Wellington for breaking into the victim’s home. (Attribute: Marcus is right-handed, eats spaghetti and drinks Frosty slushies; New Crime Scene: Break Room) *Investigate Break Room. (Clues: Locked Folder, Stained Poster) *Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Brown Bits) *Examine Brown Bits. (Result: Cinnamon Rolls) *Ask Amber Turner why she sent the poster to the victim. (Attribute: Amber eats spaghetti and drinks Frosty slushies) *Examine Locked Folder. (Result: Case Files) *Analyze Case Files. (09:00:00) *Confront Jonathan about Francisco being his lawyer. (Attribute: Jonathan eats spaghetti and drinks Frosty slushies) *Investigate Francisco’s Desk. (Clues: Bloody Slushie Cup, Drawer) *Examine Bloody Slushie Cap. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mosquito bite) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has O- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing (7/8). (No stars) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (7/8) *Talk to Major Lucas about assembling the task force. *Talk to Summer Murphy about joining the task force. (Reward: Summer’s Brooch) *Investigate Francisco’s Office. (Result: Major’s Safe) *Examine Major’s Safe. (Result: Major’s Files) *Examine Major’s Files. (Result: Technology Files Revealed) *Analyze Technology Files. (06:00:00) *Ask Olivier and Jack about joining the task force. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Leigh Tempest about her suspicions on Marcus. *Investigate Lawyer’s Headquarters. (Clue: Marcus’s Briefcase) *Examine Marcus’s Briefcase. (Result: Marcus’s Laptop) *Analyze Marcus’s Laptop. (03:00:00) *Investigate Ancient Ivory Square. (Result: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Cracked Skulls) *Confront Marcus about being a part of the Gaulstone Cult. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Ivory Peaks